<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alfie by katakawa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730771">Alfie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2'>katakawa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfie（oc）/me</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alfie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>傍晚时分她独自一人来餐厅用餐，在那里重新见到了阿尔菲。<br/>   阿尔菲坐在离她有些遥远的地方，但要认出他只需她一瞥。彼时是圣诞节，餐厅里正亮满了温暖的灯光。于是在看到阿尔菲拉开那张椅子就座时，她一眼便认出了他。阿尔菲没有发现她，他也茕然一身，并没有携带新的男伴或女伴。她没有隔着其他用餐的家庭和情侣对他喊话，也没有拉开自己的伊兹走向他。阿尔菲始终没有注意到来自角落的目光。<br/>   当她认识阿尔菲的时候，她正从遥远的国度来到这里求学。她年纪尚轻，鼻头上还长着一片可笑的雀斑。她把陌生的语言说得很漂亮，好像那是一种装腔作势的伪装。她走过一条街道，阿尔菲便是在那里遇上了她。那时候他们还没有互相通晓姓名，他向她招手和微笑。她后来会用任何精美的词句去描述这一切刚开始的那个时刻。因为即使以现在来评判，她仍然认为那时候他是如此精致漂亮，以至于她一开始以为自己遇上了一尊活着的雕像。<br/>   在起初的试探和防备飞快地过去以后，相恋是很理所当然的事情。她还不至于将孤独作为自己的标签，但确实也无人关照，阿尔菲便顺理成章地住进了她的生活。在她记得的时光里，那生活像所有的情侣曾经历过的一样，甜蜜到黏牙。他们栖居的房屋墙壁和窗框都刷成了干涩的蓝绿色。在记忆中她对这颜色能追溯到很遥远的时期，那颜色出现在一排床边的栏杆上——她的婴儿床。阿尔菲在蓝绿色的窗边亲吻她，有无数个私密而火热的夜晚在这床下发生。她醒来以后看到阿尔菲，正好从窗外走向屋子，或许带着早餐。她想知道从窗户里看起来，从他的眼睛里看起来，究竟能看到什么。<br/>自始至终她将阿尔菲描述成一桩突如其来的美丽的事故。有一天他毫无征兆地留下了一切。她听说他同一位四处漂泊的男子离开。朋友们转述的时候说的语句含糊不清，好像说那男人来自某个马戏团，总是穿着成如同电影中前一个时代的绅士一般。阿尔菲仅一人随他离开了，她对此却不感意外。后来想起，她好像在无形之中一开始便已经知晓了一切的结局一般。朋友们百思不得其解，一边劝慰着她，一边疑惑与阿尔菲为何离去，盘查着先前的互动里有何蛛丝马迹。她却始终心知肚明。因她从窗户里看到阿尔菲的背影。他以为她尚在梦中，便从门悄声出去。她见到了他同那绅士的身影。那绅士如她的朋友们所说一样，确实仿佛来自上个世纪。阿尔菲在他身边，如同在她身边。她突然明白他的闪亮和美丽皆来自他与情人共处时的欢心洋溢。阿尔菲永远是那尊活着的雕像，情人可却随时替换无需在意。<br/>他对现下失去兴趣，不再愿意花费精力，于是以同等的冷酷收取走了先前同等的热情。仅仅是如此简单的理由，她像被他厌弃的早餐一样抛在了原地。<br/>她复述起这个故事的时候，语气平淡稀松。她忽略掉或者掩盖掉了那些争吵，抓狂，和流泪，所以那故事显得平静简短，不会比一张菜单更值得咀嚼多少。但现在她又看到了阿尔菲。<br/>她没想要阿尔菲认出她，像以往的做法一样，她悄无声息地叫来侍者结了帐。她穿过那些情侣和家庭，经过阿尔菲在的那张桌子。<br/>当她从那里经过时，她清楚的看到了阿尔菲孤身一人的原因。在温暖的灯光下，她才看清，那光芒将他脸上的细纹和褶皱照射的分明清晰，那尊雕像也无法逃离时光的侵蚀。他那如湖水一般幽深的眼，也随着时间的推移变得疲惫平庸。她都不确定能否将他和记忆中的阿尔菲联系起来了。或许她认错了人，又或许阿尔菲只是编造出来的一个故事，一个幻象。<br/>她用力呼吸了一次，差点像是肺部受损引发的喘气。她走过了那张桌子，推出门去。</p><p>阿尔菲的桌前经过一个异国的女子。远远地他看到有人朝他这个方向走来，随后他眼角撇到一抹与他们不同的肤色，便晓得那是一个外乡人。他经历过很多位情人，异国的男，女都在其中。不知怎得那一瞥却让他精准地想起了其中的某一位，背景是一扇蓝绿色的窗户。其他人的面容早已在他的回忆中模糊，他却总是记得从窗中看见的那张脸。在他回想起她的名字，准备脱口而出的时候，他听到开门的声音。</p><p>她推出门去，外面正合时宜地落雪，节日将所有相爱的人推到雪花覆盖的街道上，组合成一股幸福的洪流。<br/>她走进这洪流之中，很快就消失在了幸福所发出的和弦里。曾经的情人来到街上，只看到所有相偎相依的人，挂着同样闪亮而美丽的笑脸。<br/>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>